Détective consultant
by mangafana
Summary: Un petit moment drôle dans la vie de John et de Sherlock. One-shot, slash, un peu OOC et un léger cross over avec la série Monk, mais vraiment super léger !


Titre : détective consultant.

Auteur : mangafana

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi.

Petit cross-over avec la série Monk. J'espère que cette fic plaira. Elle a été réalisée sans bêta et en 30mn sur un coin de table.

John rentra dans le salon après une journée de consultation à la clinique avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et un journal sous le bras.

Sherlock fit attention à lui dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. C'était ainsi depuis le début de leur relation et cela plaisait beaucoup à John, cela prouvait que Sherlock tenait à lui.

Le grand détective consultant était allongé de tout son long sur son canapé, les mains jointes sous le menton et il suivait des yeux son amant. Il essaya de scanner John mais il ne pu déduire la raison de cette étrange bonne humeur. Bien sûr, John avait toujours un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il était une personne d'un naturel jovial et optimiste, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Sherlock. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient passés aux choses sérieuses entre eux, Sherlock savait que ce sourire lui était en grande partie dédié donc il ne l'agaçait plus autant.

Soupirant, Sherlock fini par demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureux ? Sarah se serait-elle décidé à se trouve quelqu'un d'autre et a arrêter de te draguer ?

-Haha, non …

-Comment, non ?

-Enfin je veux dire … Sherlock, elle ne me drague pas, elle est juste amicale avec moi. Elle a bien compris ce qu'il y avait entre nous et elle me laisse tranquille, c'est une collègue et une amie !

-Tu es bien naïf !

-Et toi bien trop suspicieux.

-…bref, si ce n'est pas ça, alors c'est que tu as passé une bonne journée … pas de patient ? Non, tu déteste ne pas avoir de patient … pas de paperasse alors ? Non, ça ne te rendrais pas si heureux …

-Tu ne trouveras pas, Sherlock.

-Je suis sûr que si !

-Et bien essaye, si tu n'as toujours pas trouvé d'ici ce soir, je te le dirais.

-Humph !

Et Sherlock se mit à chercher. Le reste de la soirée fut régulièrement interrompue par des « Harry a décidé d'arrêter de boire ! », ou des « Tu as annoncé à un de tes patients qu'il ne mourrait pas, finalement » pour finir par un « Tu ne t'es pas fait draguer par une jeunette, quand même ! » au moment du coucher.

John passa sur le caractère légèrement insultant de l'air indigné qu'avait prit Sherlock en posant la question puis déclara :

-Non, toujours pas … est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?

-…vas-y !

John sorti le journal qu'il avait sous le bras en rentrant le soir même et que Sherlock avait cherché dans toute la maison sans le trouver, John l'avait conservé sur lui. Sherlock plissa des yeux et se dit qu'il aurait dû suivre son instinct et déshabiller son amant pendant qu'il faisait la cuisine pour lui faire l'amour, ainsi, il aurait trouvé ce journal plus rapidement.

John l'ouvrit à la page central et lui désigna un article :

-Dans cet article, il est marqué qu'un homme, Adrian Monk, détective consultant pour la police de San Francisco depuis plus de 10 ans, à résolu plus de 100 affaires …

-Fait voir ?

John passa le journal à son amant qui lu l'article puis lui demanda :

-Et alors, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'as mis de si bonne humeur ?

John lui fit un sourire et dit doucement :

-Je souriais parce que j'étais content que tu te sois trompé au moins une fois dans ta vie, tu n'es pas le seule détective consultant au monde … ça prouve que tu es humain !

-Non mais … je … ça ne compte pas, il est aux Etats-Unis !

-Tu as dit « je suis le seul détective consultant au monde, j'ai inventé la fonction », or, cet homme en est à plus de 100 enquêtes résolues et il travaille comme consultant depuis plus de 10 ans pour la police … donc ça fait très longtemps qu'il fait ce boulot là …

-Je … tu m'agace, bonne nuit !

Et Sherlock donna un rapide baiser à John, car il ne pouvait plus s'en passer avant de se coucher, et lui tourna le dos pour s'endormir, se cachant sous la couverture, mortellement vexé d'avoir eu tord tandis que John continuait à rire doucement.

Fin.


End file.
